


those nights on the island

by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: but thats all i can think of, tw: super unhealthy home dynamics, uhhhhh okay so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb
Summary: im dealing with some trauma right now and what better way to do that then shove it on to my favourite characters
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Mom wants us ready by three, dad’ll go feral if we aren’t in the car by then” cherri leaned on the door frame of his and newsies room, picking at the end of his sweatshirt sleeve. “But i fucked up putting stuff away in the trunk i think so he shouldnt be focused on you if he does get pissed.”

Newsie snorted slightly, shoving random clothes in her draw string bag. It wasnt like she was actually going to change her clothes the whole weekend anyway, call it the depression if you would “if? Dont you mean when?”

“Mom said this year was going to be different” cherri sounded more like he was trying to convince himself but newsie didnt comment on that.

“Mom said that last year and he still threatened to leave you at the gas station in detour.” she was rummaging around in a box she had stashed under the twos bunk bed “he didnt go through our room, right? I cant find any batteries-”

“I put them in the jacket in the closet” cherri opened the closet door, pulling out a worn-out leather jacket “we shouldnt need any money right? He wouldnt really leave us. . .im taking ten bucks in case.”

Newsie caught the batteries that cherri tosed her, shoving them in her pants pocket. “I loaded some music on my mp3 player, show tunes and shit”

“Fucking lame, i set some stuff up last night so we have a whole lot of movies from netflix.” newsie stuck her tongue out at cherri, slinging her bag over her shoulders.

“If we’re leaving by three we’ll be there by five right?” she glanced up from the clock in the room.

“Yes, congrats you did basic math”

“Shut the fuck up cherry bomb im trying to figure something out- if we are there by five then no one but nancy and grandpa should be at the house so we shouldnt have to talk to anyone for long.” newsie thought out loud.

“That sounds fucking fantastic,” cherri said genuinely “parents are probably wondering why we’re taking so long.”

“We should run away.”

“We should get in the car.”

Newsie sighed and followed cherri out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tense gas station stop

The car ride sucked ass after less than ten minutes. Newsie didnt have a seat belt on but her and cherri’s parents didnt notice, arguing in the front of the car as she and cherri tried to watch a movie together. Newsie was almost sent flying forward as the car jolted to a stop, only saved by cherri putting an arm in front of her chest. 

“If you think you know the way better then you can fucking drive!” newsie shut her eyes tight, trying to ignore how cherri tensed up as their father yelled, putting on her seatbelt.

“Thats not what im saying-” cherri shakily reached for newsies hand, squeezing it tight and newsie let him leaning her head on his shoulder. He turned the volume on his phone all the way up, gluing his eyes to the screen. Newsie couldnt help but do the same as the car kicked back in gear.

It felt like forever before the car stopped again, the two’s father fuming and their mother turning back to them as they parked at a gas station. The same one they always did. 

“You two go inside and get something to drink, alright? We’ll be out there in a second” newsies mother tried to give the two a smile but it fell flat. Never the less newsie and cherri took out their earbuds and left the car, going into the old building in front of them.

The inside of the gas station was dirty, it always was. The shelves werent stocked very well, they never were. Newsie and cherri didnt want to be there, the two never did. Cherri looked around the linoleum shelves as if he was going to actually buy something but newsie didnt waste her time, going to the very back of the gas station.

There it sat. the giant ass slushy machine in all its glory. There hadnt been new flavours added in years, but that was alright. There are like 20 different options, none of them good but newsie grabbed a cup filling it up with red dye forty infused ice destined to give her a heart attack and a horrible headache. 

“Bubble gum flavoured? Isnt that the worst they have?”

Newsie almost jumped out of her skin, turning around and slapping cherri as hard as she could in the arm “you scared the shit out of me!”

“My face isnt that horrifying-” cherri protested but the effect was lessened by the fact that he was trying not to laugh “mom gave me the card to pay for gas, so go put your drink up there before dad comes in wondering whats taking so long”

Newsie did as cherri told her, not meeting the eyes of the cashier as she stood with cherri as he paid. Gas was more than newsie thought it was going to be, their father was going to be angry when he saw the receipt but newsie tried to push the thought out of her head drinking her slushy as fast as she could to give herself brain freeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think if you want (also if i should continue posting this)


	3. Chapter 3

". . .happy birthday" cherri mumbled, holding newsie's hand. her breath got caught in her throat for a moment but she nodded, focused on staring out the window of the top deck of the ferry the two were on heading for the island. "i know everyone's gonna be saying but. . .happy birthday."

"its not my birthday" newsie pulled away from him, putting her hands in her pockets "never is."

"well, you get presents early. thats something."

"everyone forgets my actual birthday- i have to share mine with a fucking bald eagle-" newsie ran a hand through her hair, her eyes shut tight "god- just one fucking year could we not have to do this? im tired of being fucking grateful for less than the bare fucking minimum-"

"we get a shit ton of candy this weekend at least. then after we can sneak out, have a real birthday party for you." cherri told her, but there wasnt much motivation behind his voice.

"getting grounded for sneaking out after a weekend like this? gonna have to pass on that one" newsie was going for a joking tone, but she knew cherri was just as scared as her of getting grounded. normal teens got grounded from their phones. she and cherri got locked, quite literally locked, in their room and grounded from any outside interaction. that wasnt an option after this in any definition of the word.

"it was just an option, gogo." cherri put his hands up in defense.

newsie sighed and continued to stare out the window, watching all of the waves.

neither newsie or cherri were excited to get back into the car when the ferry came to a stop but they did, already feeling the tension grow between their two parents. the wait to get off the ferry took forever which made their father angry which made their mother stressed. for once it was almost a relief to pull up to the cabin on drummond island they would be staying at for the weekend.

the two of them were surprised to see that neither nancy or their grandfather were at the house, not an unwelcome surprise. they were told to go to the room they always stayed in, and they did as fast as they could. it wasnt like newsie or cherri wanted to stay in the living room and look at snow globes or whatever new duck/hunting blanket nancy had bought to put on her horrible velvet couch.

the room newsie knew all too well was similarly themed, an embroidered duck blanket on the bed newsie and cherri had to either share or one was going to end up on the floor. it wasnt like they werent used to this at home, but there was actual carpet here and the two of them had dust mite allergies so sleeping on the floor wasnt going to happen.

cherri had gone in before her, tossing his back pack on the bed while trying to ignore the incredibly creepy cabbage patch kid that sat on one of the cabinets in the room. two summers before cherri had decided that the cabbage kid was going to be named harris and the name had stuck. harris always seemed to be watching the two. newsie was going to have a great time trying to sleep with that thing watching from the shadows.

"okay, so this isnt too different from last time." cherri commented, looking around "oh- we got two pillows this time! thats good!"

newsie snorted "three cheers for the bare minimum."

"well its a start."

newsie just nodded, rubbing at her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should post more (i am writing more)


End file.
